


Drunk conversations

by Artanar0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, F/M, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artanar0/pseuds/Artanar0
Summary: Ben Solo had nothing better to do for the evening and Rey was on a Outer Rim's planet, totally drunk so obviously, he decided to go there and have a small talk with her...





	Drunk conversations

Rey was sat at the bar, probably the last customer left at that time of the night. She couldn't evn stay still due to the alcohol running through her veins. The bartender was sometimes angrily glancing at her while wiping the tables and erasing the marks that creatures from all over the galaxy had left during the day. He was muttering incomprehensive things in his own idiom, probably cursing at her, but even if he had yelled it in basic, the Young lady wouldn't have understood.

She was picking up her last glass,the warmth og the drink heateed up her throat and she coughed as her whole body seemed to be burning. She grinned, thinking about how miserabled her life was, how miserable she was.

A bell rang as someone entered the shop, the hooded figure was wearing only black and his whole outfit was covered by thin teardrops due to the severe rainfalls that were taking place at that time of the year on this Outer Rim's planet.

"We're closed !" shouted the Muun, totally exhausted by his long day of work.

The traveller waved his hand in front of the creature's pale head.

"You're gonna go out and close the door now."

The worker repeated the exact same sentence with a monotone voice and left. Rey turned around to face the stranger with a determined expression on her tired face. It had been a long time since the man had seen her, she was still as beautiful but Something had changed. She seemed to have lost the will to live, the spark in her eyes had faded awy just like the fire in her heart. She was so puny, yet so strong. So calm but yet so wild. And she was lonely, more than ever, more than on Jakku or on the Starkiller. She had lost that innocence that he loved and admired so much.

"Go away Poe, I won't come back." She clumsily muttered, her tongue was totally numb, she couldn't articulate correctly.

"First, I'm not Poe. Second, are you drunk ?" He asked quite stunned. He didn't think that she even knew what alcohol was.

"I've just drank maybe..." she counted on her fingers "Four glasses ?.. Maybe ?" She finally claimed, unsure.

He sighed and sat next to her. His face still hidden by the shadows.

"Who are you ?" She questioned.

He hesitated, she could push him away, just like she did many times before, but her supplicating eyes and her sad face lighted up by the glow of the candles stopped his hesitation. The scavenger's eyes widened as she was watching Ben Solo taking off his hood.

"Ben" She whispered.

"Yup, that's me." He couldn't help himself and soon a smile appeared on his figure.

"Why are you here ?" She was embarassed now, he was the ennemy, she couldn't be weak in front of him. But it was hard.

"I don't know, you looked like you needed help..." -and because I wanted to see you- he didn't say the last sentence, too ashamed of even thinking of pronuncing it out loud.

"How... How did you find me ?" 

"The Force Bond, obviously, you were too focused on emptying your glasses to notice me." She blushed." Why are you doing that Rey ?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know why, it's certain, don't force me to enter your head..." He didn't want to threaten her but this was the only way he could help her.

She sighed, too much frustration was growing inside her, she needed to let it out.

"You were right, since the really beginning. I'm no one, nothing, just another ennemy for The First Order and another soldier for the Resistance. I'm just a number, another sand grain in the immensity of the universe. I'm worthless, nobody ever cared about me and no one will ever do. No one's waiting for me to come home, nobody misses me, nobody needs me!" Tears were now running down her cheeks as she was screaming those words. It broke Ben's heart in two. The young woman in front of her wasn't the Rey he used to know. She was broken.

"Don't say that..." He whispered with a croaked.

"But it's true, I'd rather be dead. It wouldn't change anything in this world..."

"Stop that now !" He stopped her before she could finished and in return she stared at him with a determine and fierce look.

"I'd.rather.be.dead!" She yelled articulating each word.

Ben didn't know at which moment exactly he decided to kiss her but soon his lips were pressing on Rey's ones. He put his hand on his cheek and for the first time, everything felt right. They stared at each other during a few seconds.

"You're not no one Rey... God, I'm bad at this." He muttered to himself. "You matter, I care... I... you know, I kinda likke you, you're a bit annoying when you try to kill me... "He giggled nervously, "but I like you... Don't say that again please... This life would be terribly boring without you."

Rey smiled and for one second she believed him. He had crossed the galaxy to save her, just like she did some weeks ago.... And then she remembered, Crait, Luke, Han... The sadness on Chewbacca's face when she told him that she hadn't manage to bring his nephew back, Leia begging her, crying, to talk to him.

She couldn't forgive that, he had hurt the persons she cared the most about, including himself. She wasn't allowed to trust him, she was the last jedi, he was the supreme leader.

Ben felt it, he put back his hand in his pocket and bit the inside of his mouth. He was uncomfortable, how could he prove he prove to her that he was sincere ? Han's son didn't even know if he could trust himself so how could others believe what he'd say to him ?

"I'm sorry you know ? For what I've done, to you, to my mother, to the thousands people I've slaughtered including my own father..." His voice broke "But I can't go back now, I can't erase my actions, if I come home everyone would hate me and talk behind my back..."

"I wouldn't hate you..." Rey said and he smiled hearing that.

"I hope so..." He smiled "I belong with the First Order, I've never been at my place anywhere... It won't change now."

And they both stared at each other during a long time, there was nothing more to be said on that subject, and sometimes, a glance is more meaningful than a thousand words.

"I'm going to take you back to the Falcon now okay ?"

She nodded and stood up. Ben put his cloak over her shoulders as she was shivering due to the cold air of the night. The ship wasn't that far but Rey was so tired -and drunk- that she couldn't walk straight and was stumbling every few meters. It was quite funny to observe but Kylo last wish was to watch her fall on the iced ground, and sighing he took her in his arms.

"You're not that light Scavenger !" He laughed and she did too. They spent the next 20 minutes making silly jokes and giggling like kids but they both suddenly stopped when they spotted an huge silhouette staring at them from the Falcon's door. He put her back on the floor and nervously scratched the back of his head. The young man knew that the wookie could litterally kill him. Rey whispered a goodbye and gently kissed him on the cheek and entered the white ship, leaving him alone with his father's best friend.

The furry creature growled kindly and opened his arms and ben couldn't help but run into them and hug the Wookie tight.

"I'm sorry Chewie" He whimped, crying and sobbing like a small child. "I'm so freaking sorry..."

Chewbacca howled, he was stille grieving Han's death but he knew that the his friend wouldn't want him to hate his son. He had raised him, nearly more than his true father. They had both amazing memories together. The wookie was Ben's confident, the only true friend he ever had. The wookie had taught how to fly, how to play spacechess, he was always here when he needed to late his angst out. They used to talk for hours.

Ben's departure for the Jedi academy had deeply saddened Chewbacca. He knew that the young kid wouldn't fit in with the others padawan.  
Kylo's departure for the First Order destroyed him. He knew that the teenager was better than that.

And now he was there, and everything felt like it did years ago. But the man couldn't stay and they were both fully aware of that.

"Take care of her Chewie please...Don't let her do dumb things like I did..." The wookie growled. "And tell my mother that I love her... I miss you two so much..."

Chewbacca's eyes were shining. Ben had never seen him cry before, it made him so full of remorses that for a moment he was close to go home with them both. But soon he was watching his uncle entering the Falcon and waving at him.

And he stayed there, in the darkness of the nigh and of his mind, staring at the old ship slowly fading away in the black starry sky, just like he used to do as a kid. He gazed at the stars for some minutes and quietly whispered : "I'm sorry that, I should have been a better son... I love you... I hope that no matter what you do too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I hope you liked that little OS, I wrote that during a SUPER boring french class in like ten minutes and it's not really good but yeaah. Please leave some feedback it would either make super happy or help me improve my writing... Also I'm not english and I'm like only 15 so I really apologize if I make grammar mistakes...


End file.
